Black Noir
|hobby = Watching over Homelander. Playing on a piano. |goals = Keep an eye on Homelander in case he went out of line (possibly succeeded). Frame Homelander for several atrocities to have an excuse to have him killed. Kill Homelander (both succeeded). Kill the Boys (failed). |crimes = Rape Fraud Bribery Terrorism Infanticide Corruption Cannibalism Sexual assault Psychological abuse Murder Identity theft |type of villain = Manipulative Clone}} Black Noir is the main antagonist of the highly controversial adult comic-book series The Boys and a major antagonist in its 2019 Amazon Prime TV adaption. He is a clone of Homelander that was created by the Nazis and Vought-American to keep an eye of Homelander to make sure that he did not go insane and kill him if he did. While The Seven are a corrupt group of false heroes, they, for the most part, possess at least basic morals, Black Noir is the exception, an unfeeling, soulless monster. In the Amazon series of the same name, he is portrayed by Nathan Mitchell. Biography Origins Black Noir is the clone of The Homelander, and was created by Vought-American with refined Compound-V. Vought created him as a contingency plan in order to ensure that Homelander never oversteps his bounds, and kill him if he does. Black Noir then became a major member of the Seven, with no one on the team knowing who he was, or where he came from. He had several enemies, such as Coagula, Sexface, and an unnamed naked girl who is a spoof of Poison Ivy. Eventually, Black Noir went insane due to not being able to complete the mission, and being forced to reside and interact with his target. Black Noir decided to wear the Homelander's costume, and commit vast atrocities, such as cannibalizing children, murdering women, and raped Billy Butcher's wife, Becky. Comics Black Noir is first seen being involved in Homelander's sexual assault of Starlight, and later showed no reaction when Starlight had to sexually perform on him. He doesn't appear or speak a lot due to the fact that he was mute majority of the comic. However, he managed to find Hughie at some point and was responsible for sexually assaulting him in a sewer. Later on, Black Noir was stopped by Queen Maeve from forcing Starlight to wear her new and revealing costume. He was also revealed to be responsible for the rape and death of Butcher's wife, explaining that he disguised himself as Homelander due to him going crazy because he wasn't able to complete his goal. In addition, Black Noir sent the Boys photos of him committing the atrocities to incriminate Homelander, and give Vought-American to kill him. Homelander tries killing Black Noir but ends up failing as Black Noir kills him by breaking his jaw and opening his face. He was later brutally shot to death by the Military and The Butcher, and killed when Billy ripped a chunk of his brain out after ripping his skull with his crowbar. TV Series Black Noir is a feared member of The Seven, often used for his expert combat skills and extraordinary strength. Black Noir is one of the only people that has come face to face with The Female and lived. In The Female of the Species he was able to fight on par with The Female, perhaps only due to her weakened state. Furthermore, he is able to strike fear into the hearts of the public, putting Frenchie and Cherie into a panic after noticing him outside of their flat. Quotes Trivia *He is a villainous parody of Batman. He can also be considered a crueler version/parody of Bizarro, Superboy, Cyborg Superman, and Superman Zero all of whom were clones of Superman, like how Black Noir is a clone of Homelander. *It is possible that Black Noir was not responsible for raping Billy's wife in the Amazon series as it is hinted that it was Homelander completely. However, this has yet to be confirmed. Navigation pl:Mroczny Cień Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Nameless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:DC Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Incriminators Category:Mastermind Category:Contradictory Category:Ninjas Category:Mischievous Category:Rogues